mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master/Gallery
Twilight gets two tickets Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png|A happy Applejack with a bucket of apples. Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Applejack pleased that Twilight is lending a helping hoof. Applejack happy S01E03.png|Excited to see her brother publicly humiliated. Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple looks good... Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png|...but not good enough to eat. Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png|Heh, this apple can go in the trash. Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png|Out you go, bad apple. An apple falling S01E03.png|Does Twilight have an apple on her horn? An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png|Twilight can feel a hardness. Twilight frowning S01E03.png|Oops, that's gotta hurt the poor unicorn. Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png|Hee hee, sorry. Twilight's stomach growling S01E03.png|She's one hungry unicorn. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png|Spike digging for apples. Spike picking an apple S01E03.png|Spike, you've been on my back all morning. Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple. Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png|Or, what about this one? Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png|Nah, gotta find more. Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png|Spike looking through the basket of apples. Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png|Ooh. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The perfect apple... Twilight didn't get the apple S01E03.png|...that was eaten by a hungry little dragon. Twilight annoyed S01E03.png|''Chomp!'' Spike munching on the red apple S1E03.png|"What?" Spike burping a letter S01E03.png|Look out, Twilight. Spike hands over the letter S1E03.png|Look what I got. Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Celestia's letter arrives. Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png|Spike's not into girly parties and stuff. Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png|Applejack seems pretty happy. Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Spike reading the letter. Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|I've got a Golden Ticket! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|Thus, the Gala excitement commences! Rainbow Dash & Applejack's reasons Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Happy hopping ponies! Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png|Hopeful farmmare. Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png|Daydreaming about the Gala Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Applejack's dream of going to Grand Galloping Gala. Applejack collecting bits S01E03.png|Just imagine all the bits! Applejack winning S01E03.png|She'll make a mint there, right? Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|Before Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|After Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|An old plow. New Plough S1E03.png|A new plow. Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Before New Granny Smith S01E03.png|After Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Hey guys, did I hear right?! Applejack upset S01E03.png|Applejack. Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|"What were you busy doing? Spying?" Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|"No, I was busy napping" Napping S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash's bed. Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png|"So, I heard you have an extra ticket?" Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash day dreaming The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|"The ponies will love my awesome moves." Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|"They'll be so amazed." The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png|..Huh? What was that? Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|"They see, RAINBOW DASH." The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The ponies, watching in awe. Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Daisy. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|"I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut..." Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|"Then, I would mesmerize them with my Fantastic Filly Flash!" Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|"And for my grand finale..." The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|The crowd of ponies. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"...the Buccaneer Blaze!" Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|I see Derpy. And Amethyst Star. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|RD getting accepted into the Wonderbolts (in her mind) Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|She'll get to hang out with the Wonderbolts, right? Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Wonderbolt Dash smiles Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash flying alongside the Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Berryshine among others watch Dash with the Wonderbolts. Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png|Applejack sure loves biting Rainbow's tail. Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|"My family needs it more than you do!" Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png|Is that a challenge? Applejack serious face S01E03.png|"Are ya serious?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|"I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm" S01E03.png|"My family's farm." Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts" S01E03.png|"The only chance to show off my moves!" Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png|Applejack with a hopeful face. Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash with the same hopeful smile. Twilight leaving S1E03.png|"Can't make a decision on an empty stomach" Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|"Okay......." Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png|She's going to give it to me! Twilight's friends want to go Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png|"Bats! Bats on my face!" Pinkie waits S1E03.png|"Ahh, bats!" Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png|Whee, parties... Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|...Everywhere! Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala, is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|Pinkie's fantasy of the Grand Galloping Gala. PiñataS01E03.png|Piñata Sun-beamsS01E03.png|Sunbeams Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png|Oops, wrong tail Pinkie. Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|What a smile! Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|Pinkie, as silly as ever. Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|Ah, Spike... Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Rarity, as beautiful as ever. Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Rarity, entering in her lovely dress. Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity at Celestia's throne room. Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|He'll be courteous to her, right? Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Everypony watching as Prince Blueblood and Rarity dance. Rarity YES S1E03.png|YES! Of course, I'll marry you! Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Rarity, in her fantasy about the Gala. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Daisy, two Derpy Hooves, Minuette, and Golden Harvest turn to see the bride. Rarity upset S1E3.png|You don't want to marry him, trust me, I have stories about him that would turn your coat white...er Rarity "prevent me from meeting my true love" S1E03.png|"What? Me?" Rarity disappointed S1E3.png|"But, I wanna see my true love!" Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|"Girls! I haven't decided though." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|"You haven't?!" Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ooh, are those tickets? Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Fluttershy: "Um ... Excuse me ..." Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|"You? You want to go to the Gala?" Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|Shy at first... Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|..But, Angel helps her out. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|"I would like to attend the Gala too..." Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|...Pinkie and Rarity looking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy thinking of her trip to the gala S1E3.png|Just too cute Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Ooh! Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png|Flying happily through the Gala..in her fantasy. Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|With a pink bird on her back, isn't that heavy? Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Twilight doesn't know what to say. Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png|Blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, and pink jays Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png|Birds dig me.. Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|Smile for the camera. Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png|That is a cool Toucan. Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png|The critters will love her, right? Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png|Ooh, what's that? Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png|So many happy moments. Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|I love this fantasy! Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png|A hopeful Fluttershy. Argument over the tickets Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|Dashie standing on a part of a ceiling. Applejack arrives S1E03.png|Applejack arrives at the scene. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Delta, requesting a juggernaut suit. I need protection from these fierce ponies. Twilight curled up S01E03.png|Twilight is about to snap. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Five friends want tickets and only two tickets are available. Twilight shouting S01E03.png|"Quiieet!!!" Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Rarity but S01E03.png|"But Twilight..." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Spike, why are you leaving too? Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|Alone at last Doing favors for Twilight Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Meeting up with Spike and Twilight at the cafe. Long arm of Savoir Fare S1E3.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png|Hmm, thinking hard. Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.png|Furry reminder Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Remember, she's a pony, not a pony-shaped human. Twilight imagines three upset friends S1E03.png|Apparently, she cares for AJ and 'Shy more. Cloud animation error S1E3.png|animation error Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|"I can't decide!" Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|Spike trying to keep Twilight in reality as always Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Savoir Fare leading a drenched Daisy inside the café. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is not impressed with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|Like an angel in the sky. Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash,smiling down at Twilight. Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png|Arthur, Arthur, King of the Britons! Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash is a guardian angel from heaven. Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash looking down upon the world. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png|Ponies running desperately to get out of the rain. Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png|Wet mane, before she could even eat. Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png|Beginning the dry cycle. Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png|Lovely Twily. Rarity wet S01E03.png|Great, now I have the wet mane! Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|We are the best of friends, are we not? Twilight looks at her new dress S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle has a neck tumor. So that's why she doesn't cut her hair. Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png|I do look quite pretty. Transition S1E3.png|A fast paced scene. Spike choke S01E03.png|Eww, gross. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Spike looks like he's eating his own arm. Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png|Ooh you too, Spikey-Wikey. Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Doesn't he look just... dandy? Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png|Spike doesn't approve of girly antics. Spike "girly Gala gunk" S01E03.png|Do I look good? Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Who needs him anyways? Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|"This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|"Wait, The Grand--" Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png|"And oh, my goodness!" Twilight stuck S01E03.png|Twilight is getting squished, while Rarity continues to dream about the Gala. Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|Rarity's Starry Eyed Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png|Howdy, Twilight... Applejack maybe S01E03.png|....Where ya going? Applejack with her food S01E03.png|..I got plenty of delicious food. Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees Applejack's food S1E03.png|Aww! Look at her face! Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|What do you say to that best friend :) Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|Huh? Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|Fluttershy giving a cute blush. Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png|Smile. Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png|Right Angel? Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|Please... Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|...Me and Angel are only helping you out. Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Cleaning the library. Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Angel offers a salad. Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|''No, no, no!'' Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Time to party! No more favors! The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends throw Twilight up in the air. Twilight being thrown in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie..." Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Pinkie's got ponies with her. Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png|Twilight's not liking this. Twilight in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie...." Twilight has had enough S1E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Twilight 'Piiiiinkieeeeeeee' S1E3.png|"PIIINKIIIE!!!" Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png|The ponies surrounding Twilight. Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Poor Twilight. Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The way to a woman's heart is through offering her carrots. Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|No thanks Daisy! Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png|There she goes... Now chase S1E03.png|...After her! Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Twilight disguised S1E3.png|One of Twilight's disguises. Spike in a pram S1E3.png|Spike's so cute, isn't he? Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on two hooves, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Nopony would ever notice them. Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Lemon Hearts, and two other earth ponies harassing Twilight for the ticket Twilight and Spike scared S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The aforementioned five (and Derpy) watch as Twilight casts a spell... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Teleporting back to the Library Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|Twilight and Spike burned out and dizzy after being teleported. Resolution Twilight panicking S1E3.png|"Now quick, lock the doors!" Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Hasbro+Fluttershy with blue wing = Busted! Twilight can't decide S1E3.png|"Enough! I can't decide!" Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Twilight's friends begin to feel sorry for her. Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|"I got the ticket!" Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 2 S01E03.png|"I got the ticket!" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png|A-hem. Spike preparing to write S1E3.png|Happily writing a letter. Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png|Applejack and Rarity watching the two floating tickets. Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Fluttershy seems confused. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash, seems to have a worried expression. Pinkie looking S1E3.png|Huh? Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|But Twilight... Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Applejack and Fluttershy heading out the door with their tickets. Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png|Spike, waiting at the door with the tickets. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Now how are they able to carry the tickets in the air? What sorcery is this? Pinkie Pie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Hip hip hooray! Spike ticket S1E3.png|At least there's still one ticket left. A message arrives S1E03.png|A sudden green glow. Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|I didn't forget you Spike, here's your ticket for good time's sake. Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png|Aww...looks like Spike likes girly, fru-fru stuff after all. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|Yes Spike?... Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|...Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.. Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|...You're not fooling her, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Sweet laugh, Applejack. Oh yeah, and you forgot to lock the door.